shadowraidersfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaze of Glory
Devastated by the loss of their planet, the evacuated peoples of planet Fire are forced to live in squalor on planet Rock's Battle Moons. Disgruntled by this turn of events, and determined to exact revenge upon the Beast Planet, the proud warrior, Captain Blaze, engineers the theft of one of the Battle Moons, and sets out on a suicide mission. Plot At the start of the episode, the Beast and its drones are far enough away from their fleeing planets that the Alliance has a moment of calm. Graveheart suggest they take advantage of it, and he and Jade nearly have a romantic moment, but they are suddenly interrupted by an emergency alarm. Battle Moon 5—the brown one—warns its inhabitants that its core is about to explode, so nearly everyone evacuates from the moon. Femur and Pyrus remained on board the moon to get its remaining inhabitants to safety, whom they find in the Battle Moon control center, but they're all Fire Warriors led by Captain Blaze. When Blaze and his men aren't concerned with the imminent danger the alarm warned of, Pyrus demands to know what's really going on. Captain Blaze tells his prince that they want to reclaim their lost planet and honor, so they triggered a false evacuation sequence on the Battle Moon in order to hijack it to use it in a foolhardy attempt to destroy the Beast Planet. Blaze repeatedly ignores Pyrus's orders to stop, hoping to restore the glory of their people. Pyrus ignores Blaze's pleas for him to evacuate, despite Femur's constant urging for them to escape. Blaze eventually ejects Pyrus from the moon in an escape pod to keep him safe, but keeps Femur on board as his hostage to prevent the Alliance from firing on them. On Planet Rock, Graveheart, Cryos, Mantel, Jade, and Pelvus discuss how to stop the hijacked Battle Moon. Unconcerned with Femur's life, Mantel orders Jade to retake the moon by any means necessary, even if it does mean firing on it or killing Femur. Blaze and his men use the Battle Moon to engage Blokk and his drone ships in battle. Pelvus suggests destroying the moon to make an example of them, conveniently making him the new Emperor of Bone, but Cryos reminds him they can't destroy a Battle Moon they so desperately need in their fight for survival against the Beast. As Blaze's plan is nearing completion, Jade and Pyrus nearly approach them until they are surrounded by Blokk and his Beast Drones. Graveheart attempts to pilot the other two Battle Moons to save them, but realizes by the time they get there, it'll be too late. Blaze's duty to his king outweighs his desire to go out in a blaze of glory, so he pilots the moon to his position and saves him, proving where his true loyalty lies. Blaze's moon's energy cannon destroys so much of Blokk's fleet that he orders a full retreat from the battle. Blaze has regained Pyrus's trust, and Femur remains shaken but unharmed by the incident, leaving Pelvus to tend to his minor injuries. Since the Battle Moon was returned undamaged, Cryos was able to convince Mantel not to punish Blaze and his men for stealing it. But privately, Mantel calls Jade at the core control and uses the chaos of what happened to ask her if she's finally ready to fulfill her end of their bargain, which she is. Mantel wonders how strong the Alliance really is, then hangs up. Graveheart comes in, asking if her call was important, but Jade claims she was just checking the sensors. He asks if she wants to pick up where they left off earlier, but Jade is too unsettled by the nature of Mantel's secret request to join him, and she walks off. Graveheart is left wondering what happened to her that killed the mood so badly. See Also *View more images from this episode Category:Episodes Category:Alliance Attacks Category:Season 2 Category:Written by Dan DiDio Category:Directed by Andrew Duncan Category:Planet Rock